


Godny księcia

by Minnoroshi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Jarvis zamiast Visiona, M/M, Większość związków jest tylko wspomniana i do niczego nie dochodzi, elementy niezgodne z kanonem filmu, tagi za autorką, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Loki przeżył. Stał się Avengerem. Thor chce znaleźć Lokiemu chłopaka. Przecież znalezienie kogoś wartego jego młodszego brata nie może być takie trudne.





	Godny księcia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worthy of a prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538367) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> Cześć! :>
> 
> Przedstawiam moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z fandomu Marvela. Autorką jest genialna boleyn13, której polecam wszystkie teksty, ma naprawdę przyjemny styl i potrafi fantastycznie opowiadać historie :)
> 
> Gorąco podziękowanie za batowanie należy się PersianWitch z ff.net, która z wielką starannością i cierpliwością wyłapała moje wszelkie nieścisłości w tłumaczeniu. Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję!
> 
> Uznałam, że na początek przetłumaczę jakiś lekki tekst boleyn 13. To tłumaczenie nie jest jednak moją pierwszą pracą związaną z fandomem Marvela. Jakiś czas temu opublikowałam tutaj krótkie opowiadanie o Thorze i Lokim - "Gdy bóg jest rozdarty". To była jedna z moich pierwszych prac, które się tutaj pojawiły. Próbowałam wtedy określić ich relację, kim Thor i Loki byli dla siebie nawzajem. Obaj są fascynujący dla mnie jako bohaterowie uniwersum Marvela. Mogłabym w tej chwili zacytować klasyka  
> i powiedzieć, że ci bracia są jak cebula - mają warstwy. A w szczególności Loki - jak przystało na boga kłamstw jest tajemniczy, przebiegły i ma pokrętne poczucie humoru. Nie da się go łatwo skategoryzować. Z jednej strony samotnik dorastający w cieniu brata, a drugiej geniusz zła, który jest gotów zrobić wszystko, by sięgnąć po władzę. Cynik zawsze mający w zanadrzu ciętą ripostę, a z drugiej wrażliwiec kryjący za maską ironii swoją prawdziwą naturę. I jest jeszcze Thor, który w swojej bezwarunkowej braterskiej miłości próbuje nadążyć za swoim młodszym bratem. Jednym z głównych powodów, dlaczego podobają mi się prace boleyn13 to to, że raz za razem podejmuje próby uchwycenia skomplikowanego charakteru Lokiego i, moim zdaniem, robi to fantastycznie! Dlatego mam nadzieję, że w moim pierwszym tłumaczeniu jej tekstu udało mi się oddać nastrój jej historii i że czytanie tego opowiadania sprawi Wam tyle radości, co mnie jego przekład! :)
> 
> Życzę miłej lektury!

Tytuł: Godny księcia  


Oryginalny tytuł: Worthy of a prince  


Autor: boleyn13  


Fandom: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)  


Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  


Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest  


Tłumaczenie: Polski  


Beta: PersianWitch  


Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538367

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Jarvis poinformował ich o pojawieniu się intruza na dachu wieży. Wszyscy wyczekiwali z bronią w gotowości, kiedy drzwi od tarasu się otworzyły, a do środka wparadowało zbyt dobrze wszystkim znane nordyckie bóstwo, robiąc to z taką nonszalancją, jakby zajmowało się tym na co dzień.

Zgrabnie uniknąwszy strzał i ładunków energii, Loki zwrócił się do Thora:

\- Nie umarłem. Wiem, co powiedziałeś ojcu w Mrocznym Świecie. Wszechojciec i ja mieliśmy rozmowę. Bardzo długą. Wszystko zostaje mi wybaczone. Po prostu muszę udowodnić moją prawość walcząc u twojego boku przez rok. Oto jestem. Które piętro mogę zająć?

Thor mógł się cieszyć tylko przez chwilę, zanim Hulk rzucił jego bratem w kolejny mur, a Pietro zapytał, jak gdyby nigdy nic:

\- Kto to był?

***  
  
Clint zagroził Thorowi, że umieści strzałę w miejscu w jego ciele, gdzie zdecydowanie nie chciałby jej mieć. Bruce powiedział, że nie może zagwarantować bezpieczeństwa wieży. Tony rzucił komentarz, że Avengers Tower nie było właściwym środowiskiem dla renifera. Natasha  
z kamienną twarzą bawiła się swoim ulubionym nożem. Bliźnięta Maximoff były zagubione.

Tak czy siak, to nie miało i tak znaczenia, ponieważ nikt nie miał większej siły przekonywania niż uradowany bóg pioruna, którego jedynym celem w życiu było przemienienie swojego szalonego braciszka, byłego zbrodniarza wojennego, który prawie raz prawie zyskał władzę nad światem,  
w Avengera.

Tony nie było zbytnio skory do życia pod jednym dachem z Lokim, ale ponieważ nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami, być może powiedział coś  
w stylu: 

\- Cóż, w zasadzie to nie mamy nic przeciwko mieszkaniu z byłym złoczyńcą, który kontrolował umysły większości z nas...

Barton wypuścił strzałę w jego stronę.

***

Fury nalegał, aby Loki przeszedł test wykrywaczem kłamstw. Wykrywaczem kłamstw. Trzeba było mówić to bardzo powoli, aby w to uwierzyć.

\- Chce, żeby bóg kłamstw zrobił test wykrywaczem kłamstw. Facet, który prawdopodobnie wymyślił kłamstwo. Jasne, co może pójść nie tak.

Wszyscy się w tej kwestii z Tonym zgodzili, jednak ku ich zaskoczeniu, Loki nie zgłosił sprzeciwu. Dla ogólnego bezpieczeństwa miał zostać poddany testowi w wieży, w otoczeniu Avengerów i swojego brata, który nie przestawał się uśmiechać i przytulać z radości przypadkowych osób. Poza Natashą, która wyciągnęła ostrzegawczo nóż, kiedy znalazł się zbyt blisko niej.

\- Czy chcesz zostać Avengerem?

\- Nie.

\- Ha! Przyznał się! Wiedziałem!

\- Odłóż tę strzałę, Clint!

Clint niemal zaczął się dąsać, podczas gdy uśmiech Thora w końcu zbladł.

\- Ależ, bracie...

\- Spytał, czy chcę zostać Avengerem, Thor. Nie chcę dołączyć do waszego kółka wzajemnej adoracji. Zgodziłem się na to, by udobruchać Wszechojca i być w końcu wolnym - Loki skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, unosząc do góry brew, kiedy Tony wycelował całą artylerię ze swojego kombinezonu.

\- Co? Właśnie powiedziałeś, że nas nie lubisz! To bardzo podejrzane!

Loki przewrócił oczami i odpowiedział na kolejne pytanie Fury'ego.

\- Czy planujesz nas zdradzić? Powinniśmy cię tu przyjąć?

\- Nie.

\- Clint, czemu w niego strzelasz?!

\- Ponieważ to było oczywiste kłamstwo!

\- Wykrywacz nie wykazał, że kłamie.

\- Och, proszę, przecież to bóg kłamstw! Czy tylko ja tak myślę?!

Loki westchnął i potarł skronie, nie kryjąc swojej ogromnej frustracji bycia otoczonym ze wszystkich stron.

\- Agencie Barton, byłoby naprawdę miło, gdybyś pozwolił mi dokończyć przesłuchanie. Jeśli po jego zakończeniu nadal będziesz chciał strzelać we mnie strzałami - nie krępuj się.

Clint wydał się tym usatysfakcjonowany na tę chwilę, jednak jego wyraz twarzy zdradzał, że nadal miał ochotę wbić strzałę między oczy Lokiego.

\- Czy zamierzasz zabić któregokolwiek członka Avengers?

-Nie.

\- Czy zamierzasz zranić, okaleczyć lub zabić jakiegokolwiek mieszkańca tej planety?

\- Nie będę się wahał tego zrobić w obronie własnej, ale nie mam zamiaru uciekać się do przemocy, jeśli nie zostanę do tego zmuszony.

\- O, ja cię zaraz zmuszę!

\- Clint!

\- Czy ty...

\- Do jasnej cholery, Fury! - kręcąc głową, Tony odepchnął dyrektora i pochylił się nad Lokim. Bóg tylko mu się przyglądał beznamiętnie. W przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, który natychmiast się zbliżył.

\- Człowieku z Żelaza, co robisz?

\- Zamierzam spożytkować ten detektor do zadawania pytań, które nas naprawdę interesują, a ty, mój drogi Rudolfie, mam nadzieję, że odpowiesz na nie szczerze.

Mówiąc to, pochylił się do przodu i niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do twarzy Lokiego, faktycznie wyglądając groźnie.

\- Czy naprawdę wypieprzyłeś tamtego konia?

***

Loki dostał piętro pod Thorem, a Jarvis miał nakaz obserwowania go 24/7.

\- To jest najgorszy pomysł w historii złych pomysłów - Clint ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a Natasha poklepała go po ramieniu - Już nie mogę się doczekać chwili, kiedy powiem wam „A nie mówiłem". Pewnego dnia wszyscy obudzimy się martwi, a ja wam powiem „A nie mówiłem".

\- Wiem, że macie wszelkie powody, aby nie ufać mojemu bratu, ale próbuje się zrehabilitować i jestem przekonany, że okaże się wartościowym członkiem naszej grupy.

Tony zastanawiał się, czy ten wieczny uśmiech czasem go nie bolał. Thor był po prostu jednym wielkim promyczkiem radości. Następnym razem, gdy będą walczyli ze złoczyńcą, Thor zamiast błyskawicę i piorun, przywoła puchate jednorożce i watę cukrową. Dopóki oczywiście nie będą walczyli z jego bratem, a było to wysoko prawdopodobne.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, Thor, ale kiedy znowu na mnie dziwnie spojrzy, wsadzę mu strzałę między oczy.

Pietro jedynie prychnął, a Clint się do niego odwrócił.

\- Co?

\- Odkąd się tutaj pojawił, już wystrzeliłeś w niego pięć strzał i każdą z nich złapał. Wątpię, aby się zamartwiał tym, że możesz znowu to zrobić. Po prostu znowu je złapie.

\- Po czyjej jesteś stronie, co?

Pietro wzruszył od niechcenia ramionami.

\- Wandę cieszy obecność kogoś, kto zna się na magii.

Oczy Thora rozbłysły radością, zaś z twarzy Clinta, Tony'ego i Natashy odpłynął cały kolor.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym. Mój brat z radością popracuje z innym zdolnym użytkownikiem magii.

\- O świetnie, dziewczyna, która lubi mieszać ludziom w umysłach i facet, który zajmował się mieszaniem ludziom w głowach, by przed nim klękali. Czy tylko ja uważamy, że mamy kłopoty?

***

Okazało się, że prawdziwe kłopoty miał ostatni złoczyńca, który chciał zaatakować Nowy Jork. Tony ledwo zdążył założyć kombinezon, kiedy Steve dał mu znać przez nadajnik, że Loki... Cóż, zamienił urządzenia wybuchowe w bałwany i sam stawił czoła całej grupie terrorystycznej. Jedynie Pietro był wystarczająco szybki, by zobaczyć Lokiego używającego zgrabnej kombinacji magii i sztuk walki. Po czym ta dwójka po prostu usiadła  
i poczekała na resztę Avengerów, by posprzątać miejsce.

\- Widzicie, co on robi? Mami nas, byśmy mu zaufali, tylko po to, aby wbić nam nóż w plecy, gdy tylko stracimy czujność.

Steve westchnął na upór Clinta.

\- Nie osłabi naszej uwagi, ani mu nie zaufamy, ale na tę chwilę jestem bardzo zadowolony, że pomógł zlikwidować zagrożenie dla świata.

Kiedy jednak Steve podszedł podziękować Lokiemu, całe zajście było sztywne i niezręczne. Głównie dlatego, że Loki wzruszył ramionami i odszedł bez słowa, zostawiając Kapitana Amerykę z miną zagubionego szczeniaka.

Chwilę później, nastrój uległ poprawie, kiedy ich osobisty promyczek szczęścia uniósł Lokiego w niedźwiedzim uścisku, powtarzając w kółko jak bardzo był dumny i szczęśliwy. Clint nie mógł przestać się śmiać ze zbolałej miny Lokiego. Sekundę później, Tony niemal nie przewrócił się ze śmiechu, kiedy Thor zorientował się, że przytulał powietrze.

***

Pierwszą część wieczoru Tony spędził oglądając z Thorem dwie pierwsze części "Szklanej pułapki", a drugą w warsztacie, pracując nad kombinezonem. Parę godzin później, Tony dokuśtykał do kuchni i zamarł. Zdecydowanie nie był wystarczająco pijany na coś takiego.

Loki stał w jego kuchni. W czymś, co podejrzanie wyglądało jak asgardzka piżama. Co więcej, on... robił sobie kanapkę. Nie, jak zdrowa na umyśle czy nawet... normalna osoba, by ją zrobiła. Loki nie używał rąk, do cholery. Chleb, szynka, pomidory, sałata i parę innych składników fruwały  
w powietrzu, układając się w smaczną kanapkę.

To była najbardziej cholernie przerażająca rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek Tony widział w swoim życiu.

Nie odzywając się i korzystając z tego, że Loki go nie zauważył, Tony zaczął się powoli wycofywać, przysięgając sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie postawi nogi w tej kuchni.

Zdołał zrobić tylko dwa kroki, kiedy się z kimś zderzył.

\- Tony?

\- Nie chcesz tam wchodzić, Pietro! Będziesz miał traumę do końca życia!

Pietro tylko zmarszczył brwi i zignorował jego ostrzeżenie, kierując swoje kroki do kuchni. Tony obserwował, jak się zatrzymał w chwili, gdy zobaczył co robi Loki. Albo w co był ubrany. Jego zaskoczenie trwało jednak tylko mgnienie oka.

Tony'emu opadła szczęka, kiedy Pietro podszedł do Lokiego, witając go lekkim skinieniem głowy.

\- Mógłbyś mi również zrobić jedną, kiedy skończysz?

\- Co, do cholery? Mógłbyś sam to zrobić dużo szybciej niż on!

\- Tak, ale tak jest zabawniej.

Kiedy Tony myślał, że dostał swojego pierwszego ataku serca, Loki tylko wzruszył ramionami i jednym leniwym ruchem ręki sprawił, że teraz  
w powietrzu fruwały dwie kromki chleba. Niech to szlag.

***

Kiedy Lokiemu udało się uratować połowę Zachodniego Wybrzeża zamrażając ogromną falę, Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać i ścisnął jego ramię  
w wyrazie wdzięczności i wsparcia. Clint wymamrotał, że Loki to naprawdę kawał wytrwałego skurczysyna, a Thor nalegał, by wydać ucztę na cześć wspaniałego czynu jego brata.

Znowu, jedyną reakcją Lokiego było wzruszenie ramionami.

Tony wziął na siebie zorganizowanie przyjęcia i niemal zwariował w chwili, kiedy Wanda poprosiła Lokiego, żeby ją nauczył ją telekinezy.  
\- Natasha, Loki chce sprowadzić bliźniaki na złą drogę!

Ona tylko uniosła brew i spojrzała na Lokiego i Wandę. Asgardczyk zdawał się już zaczynać ją uczyć, ponieważ dokumenty osobiste przynajmniej dziesięciu agentów właśnie wyfrunęły z ich kieszeni, by wylądować na stoliku naprzeciwko Lokiego.

\- To może się okazać bardzo przydatne - to było wszystko, co powiedziała Natasha.

Wszyscy dookoła Tony'ego zaczynali tracić rozum.

***

Kiedy tylko zyskiwałeś prawo do uczestniczenia w maratonie filmowym Avengerów, stawałeś się oficjalnie Avengerem. Była to niepisana zasada,  
o której wszyscy wiedzieli. Loki nigdy nie był przez nikogo zaproszony, a przynajmniej Tony miał taką nadzieję, ale kiedy do nich dołączył, nikt nie powiedział ani słowa. Nawet Clint. Śledził oczami ruchy Lokiego przez pierwsze dziesięć minut, ale potem przestał i skupił się na filmie.

Dziesięć minut później, Tony prawie nie spadł z kanapy, kiedy Steve podał Lokiemu miskę z popcornem.

\- Chcesz trochę? - zapytał z uroczym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Kapitan Ameryka oficjalnie próbował się zaprzyjaźnić z kimś, kto zniszczył pół Nowego Yorku. Miska z popcornem miała być dowodem ich wiecznej przyjaźni. Tony prawie zwymiotowałby, gdyby Loki nie uderzył nią Steve'a.

Niestety, tego nie zrobił. Po prostu użył swoich długich, eleganckich palców, by wybrać pojedyncze ziarno.

\- Dziękuję.

Nie mogło zrobić się okropniej.

Dopóki nie okazało się, że jednak mogło.

Kiedy film dobiegł końca, Steve kontynuował swoją nową misję i próbował nawiązać rozmowę.

\- Więc, Loki... Jak podobał Ci się film?

Odpowiedź była prosta i bardzo szczera.

\- Był okropny.

Po czym przeteleportował się, zostawiając ich tam, jak idiotów. Clint wydał głośne westchnienie.

\- Nie chcę tego przyznać, ale byłby świetnym krytykiem filmowym.

***

Tony nie był powierzchowną osobą. Naprawdę nie był. Jednak od pewnej chwili, obecność Lokiego stała się bardziej znośna. Walczyli z kolejną sekretną organizacją terrorystyczną, oczywiście specjalnie szkoloną i zabójczą. Wanda naprawdę świetnie się bawiła używając sztuczek, których nauczył ją Loki. To było cholernie przerażające.

Wszyscy odwalili kawał dobrej roboty i Tony nie miał pojęcia, jak jeden z dziwnych facetów z miotaczem ognia zdołał spalić większość ubrań Lokiego.

Thor niemal dostał ataku paniki, a Natasha zadbała o to, aby facet z miotaczem ognia pożałował dnia, w którym się urodził i zdecydował zostać terrorystą. A tak poza tym, Lokiemu nic się nie stało. Po prostu był półnagi. I zirytowany byciem półnagim.

Pozostał jednak taki przez trzy sekundy, gdyż Pietro zniknął i pojawił się z prędkością światła z nowymi ubraniami dla Lokiego.

Niech cię, Speedy Gonzalesie.

Tony nie był powierzchowną osobą, ale dużo bardziej polubił Lokiego, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jaki był atrakcyjny.

***

Zazwyczaj, nikt nie mógł zmusić Tony'ego do pójścia na siłownię. Był Iron Manem, na co mu była siłownia? Cóż, normalnie by tam nie wchodził, ale to był nagły wypadek. Kod czerwony.

\- Clint!

Po otwarciu drzwi kopniakiem, musiał stawić czoła naprawdę dziwnemu widokowi. Natasha biła powietrze. Normalnie biłaby worek treningowy, worek z piaskiem albo Clinta. Dziwne.

\- Za wolno, agentko Romanoff.

Loki po prostu... zmaterializował się za Natashą, nim Tony zdążył nawet mrugnąć, uniosła nogę, by go kopnąć. Nie trafiła go o mały włos, ponieważ Loki zniknął.

\- Nat, co się stało? Czy on nas zdradził? Czy znowu polujemy na Lokiego? Mam wszystko, co trzeba!

\- Przestań mnie rozpraszać, Tony. Poprosiłam Lokiego, aby pomógł mi popracować nad moim refleksem.

Oczy Natashy poruszały się, nie zatrzymując się na niczym, po czym wykonała nagły ruch ramieniem. Minęła głowę Lokiego tylko o cal.

\- Jak do tej pory, idzie ci naprawdę dobrze.

No i znowu go nie było. Tony podrapał się w głowę. Wszystko uległo całkowitej zmianie, odkąd Loki się tu pojawił. Teraz, nawet stał się nowym kumplem treningowym Natashy. Jak Clint się z tym czuł? Właśnie, Clint!

\- Nikt z was nie widział Bartona? Muszę z nim pogadać.

Natasha odwróciła się, robiąc naprawdę imponujący wykop z półobrotu, ale Loki zmaterializował się po drugiej stronie pokoju.

\- To nie był twój najlepszy ruch.

Wzdychając, Natasha zaczęła się rozciągać.

\- Czego chcesz od Clinta? To takie ważne?

\- To sprawa życia i śmierci?

Natasha zignorowała to, przymykając oczy, widocznie koncentrując się na tym, gdzie Loki może się znowu pojawić.

\- Hej, zjadł pudding, który był przeze mnie podpisany! Tak się nie robi! Żądam rekompensaty.

Może trudno było w to uwierzyć, ale Natasha nie była aż tak rozwścieczona jak on tą informacją. Zamiast tego, odwróciła się znowu, gotowa do uderzenia, by się zorientować, że Loki był po jej drugiej stronie.

\- Wybacz, agentko Romanoff.

Uśmieszek na jego twarzy zdradzał jednak, że nie żałował niczego. Uśmieszek, który również szybko zniknął, kiedy Pietro zaszedł go od tyłu  
i chwycił. Ten chłopak poruszał się tak szybko jakby się teleportował.

\- Mam cię!

Natasha i Pietro albo to zaplanowali albo Natasha była po prostu dziewczyną, która nie marnowała okazji. Tak czy siak, zadała zgrabnego kopniaka, a Pietro dostał ciężką lekcję, że trzymanie Lokiego nie powstrzymuje go od teleportowania. Tony był rozdarty między wybuchnięciem śmiechem,  
a współczuciem Pietro, który poznał moc stopy Natashy - na swojej twarzy.

\- Ach, kurwa!

Tony już miał iść po apteczkę, kiedy okazało się, że nie było takiej potrzeby, bo Loki znowu się pojawił i skinął z aprobatą głową.

\- Bardzo elegancko, agentko Romanoff.

\- Mów mi Natasha.

Dobry boże, ona się nawet uśmiechnęła i nie zajmował się wykrwawiającym na śmierć Pietro. Tyle krwi ściekającej na matę treningową. Obrzydliwe.

\- Elegancko - prychnął Pietro, a Loki przewrócił oczami.

\- Daj mi na to spojrzeć.

Loki znowu coś odwalił. Zbliżył dłoń świecącą zielonym światłem do twarzy Pietro. Czy to był właściwy czas, by oszaleć?

Nagle krwotok ustał i nos Pietro nie był już złamany. Trochę zmieszany dotknął go, po czym zwrócił się do Lokiego.

\- Nieźle.

\- Nie ma za co - Loki delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Tony nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś inny w pomieszczeniu był w centrum uwagi.

\- Hej, nikt nie chce mi pomóc uporać się ze złodziejem puddingu?!

***

Po spędzeniu dwóch dni w warsztacie, Tony wyszedł, by obejrzeć porządną dawkę durnej, ogłupiającej telewizji, jednak salon był już zajęty i Tony miał ochotę umyć sobie oczy kwasem.

\- Czy wy odgrywacie „Titanica"? Bo jeśli tak, moglibyście powiesić jakieś ostrzeżenie na drzwiach. Cokolwiek.

Steve spojrzał na niego zirytowany znad swojego szkicownika na Tony'ego. O cholera, on jeszcze nawet nie obejrzał „Titanica". Co on robił cały dzień?

\- Kapitan zapytał mnie, czy może mnie narysować, a ja się zgodziłem, o ile nie będzie mi to przeszkadzało w czytaniu książki - odpowiedział Loki, nie odrywając wzroku od lektury i kompletnie niezainteresowany tym, co się wokół niego działo.

Ci ludzie oszaleli.

Tony zerknął Steve'owi przez ramię, skanując obrazek wzrokiem. Tak, musiał przyznać, że to było prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Udało się Steve'owi uchwycić w oczach Lokiego wyraz poczucia wyższości nad wszystkimi. Nawet w trakcie czytania. Kształtny nos, pełne usta, długie delikatne dłonie trzymające w tej chwili książkę. Steve właśnie pracował nad włosami wsuniętymi za ucho Lokiego.

\- Steve, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to dziwne, co nie? Najpierw musisz zaprosić faceta na kolację, zanim zapytasz się, czy możesz go narysować. Thor mógłby to źle zrozumieć i zmusić cię do małżeństwa z nim.

Nigdy nie będzie miał dosyć westchnień Kapitana Ameryki, były bezcenne. 

\- Ma charyzmę. Byłem ciekaw, czy zdołam ją uchwycić.

\- Hej, ja również mam charyzmę! Jestem niesamowicie charyzmatyczny! Mógłbyś wypełnić całe Madison Square Garden moją charyzmą!

\- Tak, ale Loki zasadniczo potrafi wytrzymać godzinę czy dwie, nie ruszając się i nie mówiąc. Coś, do czego ty nie jesteś zdolny.

Wow, to było wredne. Kapitan Ameryka mu dokuczał, a Loki uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ha, widzisz! Uśmiechnął się! To się liczy jako ruch, no nie?

\- Tony, zamknij się albo spadaj.

\- To wspólny pokój!

\- Wynoś się.

\- Dobra, ale jeśli Thor się pojawi, by bronić cnoty Lokiego, nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałem!

***

Jak Tony mógł zapomnieć, że Thor również był szaleńcem? Ach, racja, ponieważ wszyscy oszaleli, kiedy Loki się pojawił. Poza Tonym, który ani trochę nie ufał Lokiemu, ale podobał mu się w tych obcisłych czarnych spodniach, które zaczął nosić na treningi z Natashą. A Tony o tym wiedział, ponieważ zdarzyło mu się wpaść na siłownię. Musiał z nimi rozstrzygnąć bardzo ważne sprawy takie jak, którą pizzę chcieli na kolację. Nie, przecież nie mógł poprosić o to Jarvisa. Jarvis był największym i najważniejszym wynalazkiem, jaki kiedykolwiek powstał, nie można mu było zawracać głowy podobnymi rzeczami. Tony również się tam udawał, by osobiście syczeć na Pietro, kiedy próbował znowu złapać Lokiego, aby sprawdzić, czy można schwytać boga, jednocześnie nie łamiąc sobie szczęki.

Natasha i Pietro trenowali z Lokim. Wanda i Loki odprawiali razem cuda, od których każdy, kto cenił własne życie, trzymał się z daleka. Thor był najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi. Bruce doceniał wkład, jaki Loki dawał na temat fizycznych aspektów magii. Clint cieszył się, że znalazł w Lokim osobę o równie beznadziejnym guście filmowym, a Tony'emu...Tony'emu podobało się, jak Loki wyglądał w czarnych obcisłych spodniach.

Tak, życie jako Avenger było dziwne.

Mimo to, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Tony'ego okazało się, że sytuacja mogła stać się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna. Albo popieprzona.

Wszystko zawsze zaczynało się od wejścia przepełnionego najlepszymi, najniewinniejszymi intencjami Tony'ego do pokoju, w którym odbywało się coś bestialskiego.

Tony powinien wiedzieć, że działo się coś podejrzanego, kiedy wszedł do kuchni, a Clint niemal spadł z krzesła ze śmiechu. Obok niego, przy stole siedział Thor pochylony nad laptopem. Tak, to było dziwne.

\- Dobra, o co chodzi?

Obecność Tony'ego wprawiła teraz ledwo łapiącego równowagę Clinta w jeszcze większą radość.

\- Nie mogę... To za wiele... Jakie to dobre...

Tony zirytowany odwrócił się do Thora, który chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Clint miał z niego bekę.

\- O co chodzi? Dałeś mu asgardzkiego miodu pitnego, przez który Pietro wymiotował przez godzinę?

\- Lepiej... Dużo lepiej...

\- Nie znam powodu rozbawienia agenta Bartona. Po prostu spytałem go, by pokazał mi jedną z tych rzeczy, które zwiecie portalami randkowymi.

Cóż, na obronę Tony'ego - próbował się przytrzymać stołu, zanim również upadł na podłogę, prawie płacząc ze śmiechu.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ty i Jane macie otwarty związek. A może poszukujesz kogoś trzeciego, by mieć więcej zabawy?

Wciąż łapiąc oddech między salwami śmiechu, Clint powiedział:

\- Lepiej! O wiele lepiej!

Thor zaraz uniósł brew na ich zachowanie, zanim jego zwyczajowy uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz.

\- Szukam potencjalnej partii dla mojego brata.

Tym razem już Clint spadł z krzesła, a on i Tony musieli się nawzajem podpierać, śmiejąc się tak mocno, że ledwo mogli wytrzymać. Co tutaj się, do cholery, działo? Czy Thor zakładał profil randkowy Lokiemu, aby zdobyć mu dziewczynę? O boże, tak, proszę! Tony nie mógł doczekać się reakcji Lokiego, jeśli to by do niego dotarło. Nareszcie ktoś inny niż Tony zostałby wyrzucony przez okno.

\- Em... Thor... To nie tak, że cię nie wspieram, wręcz przeciwnie. Ale jeśli myślisz, że Loki powinien znaleźć sobie dziewczynę... Dlaczego mu tego nie powiesz? - Tony nadal łapał oddech, siedząc na podłodze, kiedy Clint wycierał sobie oczy.

Thor spojrzał na nich szczerze zdziwiony.

\- Nie próbuję znaleźć mojemu bratu dziewczyny. Chcę, aby był szczęśliwy.

\- Okej, czy próbujesz w takim razie powiedzieć, że chcesz mu znaleźć kogoś, z kimś ma się przespać? Ponieważ związki są złe i czynią ludzi nieszczęśliwymi? Powtarzam, jestem po twojej stronie.

Thor powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, sądzę, że stały związek wyszedłby mojemu bratu na dobre. Potrzebuje u swojego boku kogoś poza swoimi towarzyszami broni. Ale nie kobiety, nigdy nie przepadał za ich towarzystwem.

Tego było za wiele. Tony połknął własny język, a twarz Clinta robiła się czerwona od śmiechu.

\- Nordycki bóg chce znaleźć swojemu bratu chłopaka przez internet. To już Święta.

Nagle jakoś Tony'emu przestało się to wydawać zabawne.

\- Em... Jesteś na normalnym portalu randkowym? Dla ludzi?

Błąd. Thor zmrużył oczy i Tony był pewien, że usłyszał w dali grzmot pioruna.

\- Co sugerujesz, Tony Starku?

\- Nic! Tylko... Musisz być ostrożny z portalami randkowymi! Tam są naprawdę dziwni ludzie! Większość z nich szuka seksu lub szalonego dziwnego seksu, którego normalni ludzie nie uprawiają. Twój brat to przystojniak, musisz być ostrożny. Będzie grupa kolesi, którzy po prostu będą chcieli... Którzy nie będą nim zainteresowani jako osobą.

Oczywiście, Thor jeszcze nie rozważył możliwości, że nie wszyscy ludzie na tej stronie byli mili.

\- Dziękuję, Tony Starku. Nie pomyślałem o tym. Będę ostrożniejszy.

\- Em... Nie powiesz Lokiemu, co tutaj robisz?

\- Nie, dopóki nie znajdę mu właściwej partii. Mój brat potrafi być bardzo... Narwany i lekceważący, jeśli chcesz wyświadczyć mu przysługę.

Przysługę... W dzisiejszych czasach tak to właśnie się nazywało.

Clint nadal się śmiał.  
  
\- Wyobrażasz sobie jego profil? Wiek - ponad 1000 lat. Zainteresowania - mówienie wszystkim jacy są gorsi. Ulubiona pozycja - klęczenie.

Nikt nie zapytał Clinta, gdzie podbito mu oko i nawet on sam przyznał, że mógł sobie na to zasłużyć.

***

Zatem Thor chciał znaleźć Lokiemu chłopaka, ponieważ uważał, że najprawdopodobniej wyjdzie to mu na dobre. Uczyniłoby go to szczęśliwym, lub było to wyobrażenie Thora, jak Loki powinien się zachowywać. Thor był przyjacielem Tony'ego, dlatego powinien mu w tym pomóc, zgadza się?

Oczywiście, to nie miało nic wspólnego z nagraniem Lokiego uprawiającego jogę, które widział. Jarvis stale monitorował wszystkie pomieszczenia  
i Tony uważał za dobry pomysł, by czasem rzucić na nie okiem. Nadzór i tak dalej.

Loki medytował w siłowni, kiedy Tony wtargnął tam znowu przypadkowo.

\- Rozpraszasz mnie, Stark.

\- Ach, rozpraszam cię moją ogromną charyzmą. Zapamiętaj, mam jej naprawdę dużo.

Widocznie zirytowany Loki otworzył oczy i przekręcił głowę.

\- Powiedz to, co musisz i wynoś się.

Cóż, Tony lubił bezpośrednich dupków, co nie? Lubił również koszulę Lokiego z dekoltem w serek i musiał wyświadczyć Thorowi przysługę. Kto mógł przewidzieć, jak zareagują dziwni ludzie na portalu randkowym?

\- Hej, chcesz ze mną kiedyś wyjść?

Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego, a jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej niż zwykle. Przynajmniej odpowiedź była krótko i oschła.

\- Nie.

Zamykając znowu oczy, Loki powrócił do medytacji i Tony zadał sobie pytanie, o co do cholery chodziło. Był Tonym Starkiem, jego charyzma niemal rozsadzała ten pokój.

\- Hej, czy ty zrozumiałeś? Spytałem się, czy chcesz ze mną wyjść.

Właśnie tak, a on powiedział nie.

Do jasnej cholery! Tony niemal wyskoczył z własnej skóry, kiedy usłyszał głos Wandy. W swojej głowie.

\- Kurwa, mówiłem ci, żebyś przestała to robić! To cholerne dokuczanie! Wiedziałem, że spędzanie przez waszą dwójkę wspólnie czasu było złym pomysłem! Och, pieprzcie się!

Tony wypadł jak burza z pomieszczenia, kątem oka widząc uśmiech na ustach Lokiego.

***

Oczywiście, Thor nie mógł utrzymać swojego planu w tajemnicy zbyt długo. Szczególnie, kiedy Clint zarykiwał się ze śmiechu, ilekroć widział jego lub Lokiego. Dobrą rzeczą było to, że Loki uznał to za powód do natychmiastowego ponownego odejścia. Natasha domyśliła się całej sprawy i dała Clintowi i Tony'emu kuksańca za to, że jeszcze nie wybili Thorowi tego pomysłu z głowy.

\- Człowieku z Żelaza, miałeś rację. Obawiam się, że większość ludzi na tej stronie nie ma zacnych zamiarów.

Thor gapił się w ekran komputera, wyglądając na zawstydzonego, a Clint niemal potknął się o własne nogi, kiedy biegł, by zobaczyć, o czym mówił.

Thor wykrzywił twarz w wyrazie obrzydzenia, podczas gdy dla Clinta były znowu Święta.

\- Cholera, jakie to dobre. „Cześć, przystojniaku. Jeśli zaproszę cię na kolację, możemy zacząć od deseru? Bo mógłbym cię schrupać."

Natasha wywróciła oczami, Thor znowu się skrzywił, Clint się śmiał, a Tony chciał powiedzieć Jarvisowi, by zhakował ten głupi portal randkowy  
i podał mu numer ubezpieczenia społecznego tego kolesia.

\- Komplementy o wyglądzie mojego brata są miłe, ale zdaje mi się, że tylko tym jest zainteresowany.

\- O, nowa wiadomość, nowa wiadomość! Cholera, Loki jest popularny. Ludzie, nie uwierzycie! Możemy to wydrukować na koszulkach? „Kocham twoje grzeszne i władcze spojrzenie. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto nauczy mnie lekcji, byłem bardzo niegrzecznym chłopcem.”

\- Thor, jakiego rodzaju jest ten portal randkowy?

Tony mógł odpowiedzieć na pytanie Natashy - to był portal, który wkrótce zostanie zhakowany i każdy facet, który napisał do Lokiego dostanie coś w rodzaju prezentu.

\- Och, a teraz wisienka na torcie! Dziwacy zdają się kochać Lokiego! - Clint odchrząknął, ale nadal nie udało mu się przeczytać zdania bez śmiechu - „Masz śliczne ciałko. Uwielbiam długie włosy. Chciałbym w nie wpleść moje palce, kiedy będę cię przechylał i..."

\- Agencie Barton! Natychmiast przestań! Nie chcę słuchać tych haniebnych rzeczy, które ta niegodziwa osoba chce zrobić mojemu bratu.

\- Cóż, Thor, to portal randkowy, czego oczekiwałeś? - Tony wykonał nonszalancki gest - Poezji i kwiatów? Twojemu bratu to by się spodobało? Poezja i kwiaty?

Przeraziło go spojrzenie, jakie posłała mu Natasha, ale Thor nie był już tak bystry.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie spodobałaby się mu poezja i kwiaty, bardziej niż to.

Warto było spróbować.

***

Tony wziął popcorn i usiadł przed ekranem jednego z komputerów w warsztacie. Jarvis powiedział mu 10 sekund temu, że Loki właśnie wrócił ze swojej misji ze Stevem i Wandą. Czy to nie było przyjemne mieć nagrania wszystkich pomieszczeń w wieży? Cóż, z wyjątkiem Natashy, ale Tony się jej bał.

Loki zachowywał się dzisiaj cywilizowanie i tradycyjnie, nawet użył drzwi do swojego pokoju, po czym stanął jak wryty jedną sekundę później. Ach! Pierwszy sukces!

Oczywiście, zaskoczony kwiatami i kartką leżącą na jego łóżku, Loki powoli obszedł je, przyglądając się przedmiotom pod każdym możliwym kątem. 

Może zakradanie się do pokoju Lokiego i zostawianie tam tego, to nie był taki dobry pomysł. Asgardzka prywatność i te sprawy...

W końcu, Loki podniósł jeden z Zielonych Goździków i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Dalej, Rudolfie, uśmiechnij się. To ładne kwiatki i w dodatku zielone!

Kiedy przestał patrzeć na kwiaty, myśląc Bóg wie co, Loki odłożył je niedbale i wziął kartkę, aby przeczytać wyżyny poezji Tony'ego.

"Róże są czerwone. Fiołki są fioletowe. Twoje oczy są zielone. No dalej, wyjdź ze mną, nie bądź wredny."

Loki natychmiast ją upuścił i... spojrzał prosto w kamerę?! Niby jak, do cholery, wiedział, gdzie ona była?!

\- Nie.

Ponownie, to było takie proste i oschłe. Czy nie mógł chociaż obrazić Tony'ego?

\- Nie jestem pewien, jak wy Amerykanie na to mówicie... ale myślę, że właściwe wyrażenie to "dostałeś kosza"?

Tony znowu niemal dostał znowu zawału serca, odwrócił się tylko po to, by zobaczyć złośliwy wyszczerz Pietro, zanim ten zniknął.

\- Jarvis! Mógłbyś ostrzec mnie następnym razem, kiedy coś się takiego się zdarzy?!

***

Plan A oczywiście nie wypalił, a plan B nie poszedł tak dobrze, jak przypuszczał. Wszystko, co Tony'emu udało się osiągnąć to to, że bliźniaki dowiedziały się o... jego projekcie wyciągnięcia Lokiego na randkę. Przecież i tak miało mu to zostać wypomniane, zatem dlaczego nie miał spróbować czegoś innego?

To był wieczór filmowy, ale ponieważ była kolej Steve'a, aby wybrać film, bliźniaki, Loki i Natasha zdecydowali się wyjść i napić, zamiast zasnąć na kanapie przed telewizorem. Dobra dobrze dla Tony'ego, teraz jego jedynym zmartwieniem było to, że Bruce mógł się wyhulkować albo że Thor zmiażdży mu czaszkę młotem. Albo że Clint umrze ze śmiechu.

Właśnie wylegiwali się na kanapie przed telewizorem, kiedy Tony się wygadał.

\- Zatem Thor, jak ci idą twoje poszukiwania chłopaka dla Lokiego?

Okej, Steve również mógł umrzeć przez uduszenie się, ponieważ właśnie zakrztusił się popcornem.

\- Obawiam się, że nie za dobrze, Człowieku z Żelaza. Pani Natasha zmusiła mnie do usunięcia konta online, ale myślę, że mogła mieć rację. Nie zaufałbym żadnemu z tych obcych, że będą obchodzili się z moim bratem należycie. 

\- Co?! Chłopak? Portal randkowy? - Steve wyglądał dziwnie blado, dlatego Clint poklepał go pocieszająco po udzie.

\- Nie przejmuj się, wytłumaczę ci. To cholernie zabawne.

\- Obcy, racja. Źli ludzie, niewarci zaufania. Loki potrzebuje kogoś, komu zaufa. Miły, uczciwy i może nie za odpowiedzialny, bo Loki szybko by się nim zirytował. Dobra, szalenie charyzmatyczna osoba, która lubi twojego brata i nie obawia się nim trochę porządzić? Dobrze brzmi, co nie?

Thor wydał się zaintrygowany i spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na Tony'ego.

\- W rzeczy samej. Czy przychodzi ci ktoś na myśl?

\- Cieszę się, że pytasz. Znam świetnego, nieziemsko przystojnego dupka, który chce umówić się z twoim bratem. Właśnie tutaj.

Tony z szerokim uśmiechem wskazał na siebie teatralnym gestem, walcząc z pokusą, by nie dodać "Voilà!"

To, co potem nastąpiło, było po prostu dziwne. Thor nie podskoczył od razu z radości, planując ślub i mówiąc, że to najwspanialszy pomysł Tony'ego. Wręcz przeciwnie, najpierw był zirytowany, po czym zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie chcę cię obrazić, Człowieku z Żelaza, ale jesteś całkowicie nieodpowiedni na małżonka księcia.

Tony'emu opadła szczęka, Steve zarumienił się tak mocno, że Bruce poczuł się zobowiązany do poklepania go po plecach, a Clint przyglądał się im wszystkim z rozmarzeniem.

\- To jest po prostu wspaniałe.

\- Nieodpowiedni! Hej! Jestem Iron Manem! Jestem bilionerem, filantropem, play... I tak dalej, mam na tony charyzmy, osobiście raz uratowałem ziemię i prawie zginąłem. Innym razem pomogłem ją ratować, jestem zarąbisty, nie mam ani jednego siwego włosa i uważam, że twój brat jest atrakcyjny! Niby jak jestem nieodpowiedni jako... Jak mogę być wystarczająco dobry dla twojego brata?

Tony'emu to już naprawdę działało na nerwy, bo bycie odrzuconym przez Lokiego to jedno, ale Thor mówiący mu, że był nieodpowiedni – tego było już za wiele.  
  
Odchrząkując, Steve próbował się wtrącić, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był zawstydzony.

\- Tony, może powinieneś...

\- Znam i wysoce sobie cenię twoją wartość jako wojownika i przyjaciela, Tony Starku. - Thor miał swój zwyczajowy marsowy wyraz twarzy, który budził w Tonym chęć uderzenia go - Ale biorąc pod uwagę twoje wcześniejsze miłosne uwikłania, nie mogę zaakceptować twoich zalotów do mojego brata.

Co za...

\- Wow, to koniecznie idzie na YouTube!

Tony nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy Clintem, który zdawał się nagrywać ich rozmowę telefonem. Był dużo bardziej wkurzony na Thora, który nie akceptował jego związku z Lokim. Fakt, że zasadniczo Loki go odrzucił, był w tej chwili najmniejszym problemem.

\- O co tutaj chodzi? Tony, naprawdę chcesz chodzić z Lokim? - Steve nadal próbował zrozumieć, podczas gdy Tony usiłował powstrzymać swoją krew od wrzenia.

\- Słuchaj, pączuszku! Coś tutaj nie gra! Jestem Tony Stark! To nie ja powinienem przekonywać ciebie, to ty powinieneś mnie błagać. Uratowałem świat i jestem kawalerem roku. Czego więcej chcieć?

\- Świetnie, Tony, perfekcyjnie! Trochę głośniej, mikrofon w moim telefonie jest beznadziejny.

Jedyną rozsądną osobą w towarzystwie pozostał Bruce i przywołał argument, o którym w tej chwili Tony nie chciał myśleć.

\- Nie powinieneś prowadzić tej rozmowy z Lokim, skoro to z nim chcesz się umówić?

\- Ej, bez takich, Bruce!, Bruce! Nie próbuj wnosić w to logiki! Zniszczysz wideo.

Thor kręcił głową, nadal nie wyrażając skruchy za bycie takim oceniającym dupkiem.

\- Masz swoje przymioty i jestem rad móc nazywać cię swoim przyjacielem, ale Loki potrzebuje równowagi. Kogoś spokojnego i rozsądnego.

\- Och, świetnie, naprawdę. Jakiegoś bezbarwnego nudziarza, którego Loki będzie ignorował i nawet na niego nie spojrzy. Jak na Steve'a.

\- Hej! - To było naprawdę dziwne być obrażonym o coś takiego, szczególnie kiedy się było małym, czystym, złotym chłopcem Kapitanem Ameryką.

Tony od razu pożałował swoich słów, jednak nie przez reakcję Steve'a, a innego blond niebieskookiego faceta. Perspektywa Tony'ego zainteresowanego Lokim była beznadziejna, ale teraz, kiedy imię Steve'a zostało wypowiedziane, Thor przypomniał sobie jak się uśmiechać.

\- Zaloty Kapitana przyniosłyby wielki zaszczyt całej mojej rodzinie. Szczególnie mojemu bratu.

\- Dobra, wystarczy tego. Idę ubrać mój kombinezon. - Tony wstał z kanapy tylko po to, aby być pociągniętym z powrotem przez Bruce’a mówiącego mu, aby się nie wygłupiał. Clint miał jednak inne zdanie.

\- Pozwól mi to zrozumieć - twój szalony brat, który dopiero co nawrócił się na ścieżkę dobra, ale raz próbował przejąć władzę nad światem  
i próbował cię zabić... A ja nie jestem dla niego wystarczająco dobry i mam na niego zły wpływ, ale nasz Kapitan Promyczek już jest?!

Steve, który nadal wyglądał jakby chciał w tej chwili zapaść się pod ziemię i ukryć się tam aż do następnej Wojny Światowej, przemówił:

\- Tony, uspokój się! Nie jestem zainteresowany umawianiem się z Lokim.

Mina Thora zrzedła, a Clint wyglądał, jakby miał lada moment dostać orgazmu.

\- Wielka szkoda. Jesteś znakomitym człowiekiem, Kapitanie Rogers.

\- Ta, znakomitym! Rysuje koszmarne obrazki twojego brata!

\- Zgodził się mi pozować!

\- A zatem jesteś zainteresowany moim bratem?

\- Nie!

\- Niby dlaczego nie, Steve? W końcu jesteś jedynym wartym Księcia Zrogowaciałego Hełmu. Bruce i Legolas przynajmniej raz użyli już przekleństwa w swoim życiu, więc oni również nie są godni.

Tony nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Clint odłożył teraz telefon i wyglądał na obrażonego.

\- Co?! Jestem wielkim wojownikiem, uratowałem świat i nie jestem pomyleńcem, który sypia ze wszystkimi, tak jak Tony.

\- Twoją bronią jest łuk i nawet jeśli władasz nim jak nikt inny, to broń dla tchórzy.

\- Tony, włóż kombinezon. Wezmę łuk i pokażemy mu, jak godni jesteśmy.

Bruce zaczął masować sobie skronie i cicho nucić.

\- Nie sądziłem, że dyskusja o tym, kto może, a kto nie umawiać się z Lokim wywoła pewnego dnia Hulka.

\- Wszyscy się uspokójmy...

\- Nie masz prawa głosu, Steve. Ty jesteś godny.

\- Dlaczego tak się przejmujecie tym, co myśli Thor? - Steve zmarszczył brwi - Clint, ty nawet nie lubisz Lokiego, a ty, Tony, skoro go lubisz, powinieneś spytać jego, czy mu się podobasz.

Thor po raz kolejny udowodnił, że nie wiedział, kiedy się zamknąć.

\- Opinia mojego brata nie różniłaby się niczym od mojej. Jest bardzo... wybredny.

Tak, Thor nie wiedział, kiedy się zamknąć, ale Tony był pełen determinacji, by udowodnić, że jego usta nie są w najmniejszym stopniu połączone  
z mózgiem.

\- On wypieprzył konia, niby jak może być wybredny?

Wszyscy usłyszeli grzmot pioruna, nim Thor wstał. Cholera, Tony już nie żył. Niebieskie oczy niemal przedziurawiły go na wylot, błyskając gniewem, a głos Thora wywołał u niego dreszcze.

\- Nie zaakceptuję kompromitowania mojego brata poprzez rozpuszczanie podłych kłamstw na jego temat!

Jak na godnego bohatera przystało, Steve podskoczył i położył dłoń na ramieniu Thora.

\- Thor, uspokój się. Tony'emu jest po prostu przykro, że nie chcesz, aby umawiał się z Lokim. Musisz zrozumieć, że nie byłeś... miły. To, co powiedział Tony było nie na miejscu i cię za to przeprosi.

\- Co?! Nie mam zamiaru...

\- Tony!

\- Okej, okej... niech ci będzie. Przepraszam, jestem pewien, że twój brat preferuje normalne rzeczy... Jak ludzie?

Thor warknął w odpowiedzi, ale wydawał się uspokojony.

\- Sądzę, ze to najwyższy czas, aby obejrzeć film.

\- Tak, proszę. - westchnienie Bruce'a było tak głośne, że dało się je słyszeć w sąsiednim pokoju i Tony był gotów odpuścić. Pieprzyć Thora, zresztą co on niby wiedział? Był Tonym Starkiem, mógł oczarować każdego i był tak cholernie godny.

Po pięciu minutach filmu atmosfera się tak uspokoiła, że dało się niemal uwierzyć, że kłótnia była skończona. Gdyby nie łucznicza duma Clinta.

\- Ale zdajecie sobie sprawę, że tchórzliwy oręż czy nie, Loki i tak wybrałby mnie, a nie was.

\- Śnij nadal, Katniss. Ze mną nie miałbyś szans.

\- Ta dyskusja jest absurdalna. Mój brat wybrałby Kapitana, a nie was.

\- Thor, proszę, nie wciągaj mnie w to.

Dyskusja ciągnęła się jeszcze trzy minuty, po czym Bruce opuścił pokój, aby się nie wyhulkować. Zresztą, wszyscy mieli gdzieś jego wyjście, byli zbyt zajęci sprzeczaniem się, kto zdobyłby względy Lokiego.

\- Jestem atrakcyjniejszy niż ty!

\- Po pierwsze, to kłamstwo, po drugie Loki ceni sobie inteligencję. Lubi mądrych ludzi, a ja się do nich zaliczam. A ty nie.

\- Proszę, nie mówcie mi, że to jest to, co myślę.

Wszyscy się wzdrygnęli, odwracając się, by zobaczyć Natashę, Wandę, Pietro i Lokiego stojących w progu. Ich miny wyrażały szeroki wachlarz emocji, od przerażenia do rozbawienia. Tony przymknął na chwilę oczy, zanim spojrzał w sufit.

\- Jarvis, zwalniam cię.

Natasha ścisnęła nasadę nosa, lekko kręcąc głową.

\- Clint, wynocha. Teraz.

\- Za chwilę, Nat - Clint wykonał lekceważący gest ręką i zwrócił się do reszty Avengerów, którzy dopiero co przyszli. Szczególnie tego, który wyglądał na szalenie znudzonego całym zajściem.

\- Hej, Loki. Thor uważa, że obaj jesteśmy niegodni, aby nawet patrzeć w twoją stronę i chce cię wyswatać z Kapitanem, ponieważ nikt na portalu randkowym nie był dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry... kwestią jest, kto cię bardziej pociąga - ja czy Tony?

\- Jezu! - Steve zaczął się modlić, Natasha przeklinać po rosyjsku, Wanda wyglądała na zagubioną, a Loki po prostu uniósł brew.

\- Zatem to jest to, o czym rozmawiasz z naszymi towarzyszami broni, kiedy mnie nie ma, bracie.

\- Loki, przysięgam, my nie...

Lekko wzdychając, Loki pokręcił głową.

\- Jestem zbyt zmęczony, by użerać się z tymi bzdurami. Idę spać. - odwracając się do Pietro, zapytał - Idziesz?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Loki po prostu przeteleportował się i Pietro podążył za nim, głośno deklarując:

\- A myślałem, że Stark piszący wiersze o oczach mojego chłopaka był dziwny...

I zniknął, zostawiając męską czwórkę Avengerów ogłupiałą. Wanda spojrzała na nich zirytowana.

\- Nie wiedzieliście o tym?

Oczy Clinta niemal wyskoczyły z orbit od gapienia się na Natashę.

\- Wiedziałaś o tym?!

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Więc dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś?!

\- Ponieważ oglądanie jak robicie z siebie głupków jest zawsze odświeżające.

Po czym kobiety również opuściły pomieszczenie i Tony był zdeterminowany, by się dąsać przez następny tydzień. Pokonany przez dzieciaka, którego jedyną umiejętnością było bardzo szybkie bieganie. Jego reputacja była zrujnowana.

Po paru minutach ciszy Clint odchrząknął, uważnie patrząc na Thora.

\- Ale musisz przyznać, że ja i Tony jesteśmy godniejsi niż Pietro?

Milczenie Thora znaczyło więcej niż tysiąc słów.

\- Oj, no weź!


End file.
